To determine if hpGRF-40 will result in an increase in somatomedin c, growth hormone and linear growth when administered to growth hormone deficient children. To determine whether hpGRF-40 given sc is associated with positive nitrogen balance, which would reflect stimulation of GH release and action, as a result of the hpGRF-40 administration.